


If I Could Find the Words

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: tumblr fic dump [2]
Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mischief, nice and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: There was a, uh....situation...





	

**Author's Note:**

> sup dudes i'm just gonna starting dumping all my tumblr fics onto ao3 so look forward to that  
> here's the link for tumblr: https://youngbloodthekilljoy.tumblr.com/post/149504384072/if-i-could-find-the-words-baldo  
> anyway enjoy

“Cyd!” Barry scolded. “I told you to be careful with my laser!”

“Sorry, Barry, I didn’t see it,” Cyd explained. “It’s not like I set it off on purpose. Besides, I don’t think it even….hit…anything…” Her voice trailed off as her eyes caught sight of Naldo’s favourite hat on the ground–with a hole burned in it. Barry’s eyes widened in panic as his hands raised up to his head.

“Oh no! That’s Renaldo’s favourite hat! He will never forgive me for this!”

“Okay, okay, don’t panic,” Shelby assuaged. “Maybe he won’t find out. And if he does, it should be from you.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because, have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s practically smitten. And you are too, don’t deny it. So, maybe if you tell him, it’ll soften the blow.”

Barry stood stock still in shock. He didn’t think Naldo liked him like that. But it was nice to know that his own feelings were reciprocated. It would make telling him way easier. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Fine, I’ll tell him,” Barry caved.

“Good, because here he comes,” Shelby warned. **(A/N: HERE COMES THE GENERAL sorry)**

Upon hearing this, the trio tried to block Naldo’s view of the smoking laser and the burnt hat.

“Act natural,” Cyd whispered as Naldo crossed the threshold. “Hey, Naldo.”

“Heeyyyy,” Shelby added.

“Hey…cutie,” Barry uttered. Cyd and Shelby turned and looked at him, to which he replied by shrugging exasperatedly and mouthing _I panicked_ to them. They turned back to Naldo, rolling their eyes before smiling at him. Naldo, however, hadn’t seemed too fazed.

“Hey, Cyd,” he greeted. “Hey, Shelby. Heya…handsome.” He gave Barry a click, point, and a wink as he said it. Barry blushed slightly at the flirtatious advancement. “So what’s up?”

“Uhhh…” Barry stuttered.

“Barry has something to tell you,” Cyd supplied, pushing him forward.

“Yes, and, uh, Cyd and I have a, uh…thing,” Shelby added. Barry looked at them with pleading eyes, shaking his head subtly, but vigourously.

“Yes, we have a thing…at a…place.” They all stood in silence for a moment.

“Well, bye!” Shelby exclaimed, grabbing Cyd’s hand and running out of the door with her. Barry turned back to Naldo and smiled guiltily.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, trying to fill the space.

“Hey,” Naldo replied. “So…I came to get my hat, but apparently you wanted to tell me something?”

“Um…yes! Yes, I did. About-About your hat, actually. So, um…Cyd and Shelby…they’re kind of…goofy, right?”

“Riiiiight…” Naldo responded, confused.

“And they…can get into…situations sometimes, right?”

“I guess?”

“Well…they…may or may not have been…playing with my–our…laser…”

“Uh huh…”

“And they…pffff…may or may not have…kind of…sort of…shot your…hat?”

Naldo’s smile waned in confusion. “…What?”

“Your…” Barry pulled out the hat from behind his back, “…favourite hat?”

Naldo’s smile dropped off of his face in favour of a look of complete and utter shock and heartbreak. He took his hat with slightly shaking hands. “I…”

“I know! I know, you’re probably so mad right now, but I-I-I tried to stop them, I told them to be careful in my lab, I said, ‘Girls, be careful in my lab,’ and they were like, ‘Yeah, yeah, we know,’ but they didn’t know, cause Cyd bumped into my laser and she accidentally set it off, and your hat was over there, and the laser was like pizzhheww and your hat…your hat fell and it had a big hole in it, and–”

“Barry–”

“I know, you’re so mad–

“Barry–”

“And you probably wanna leave, and-and–”

Naldo grabbed Barry’s shoulders, making the flustered boy stop his muttering. “Barry! Relax. I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re…you’re not?”

“No. I mean, I’m a little bummed that my hat has a hole burned in it, but it’s fine. Besides, this isn’t even my favourite hat.”

“Really?”

“No. My favourite hat doesn’t even fit me anymore, because it’s the hat I wore when I met you. I keep it at home in my room, where no one can get it.”

“Oh…Thank you. That’s so…I don’t know. Is there a word for this? This warm, fuzzy feeling?” They stared into each others eyes. It was then that they realised that Naldo was still gripping Barry’s shoulders tightly and Barry’s hands were on his chest.

“Yeah, I think there is.” They began leaning in towards each other. Barry tightened his hands into fists on Naldo’s shirt and tugged him closer. Their lips met in a gentle embrace, as years of love and compassion were finally unleashed. They weren’t sure how long they stood there like that–seconds, minutes, hours–but soon they pulled away and opened their eyes to each others dazzling smiles.

“Renaldo…I think I love you,” Barry whispered.

Naldo’s smile widened, if possible. “I love you, too, Barry.” Barry giggled slightly at Naldo’s words, the words he had waited to hear for years. The words he couldn’t find for years.

“Do you wanna, maybe…get some smoothies?”

Barry smiled. “I’d love that.”

And they lived smoothiely ever after. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i spend way more time on tumblr than on ao3 so hmu there my url is youngbloodthekilljoy it's a cool time


End file.
